Primera cita
by vlntnagrayson
Summary: Una aburrida noche sola en la cueva puede convertirse en la cita más improvisada del mundo cuando la persona indicada llega { Review por favor } n-n


Hola a todos n_n Cuando subí mi primer fanfic de young justice dije que planeaba hacer otro más centrado en Wally y Artemisa, pero se me ocurrio hacer uno sobre una triple cita (Artemisa y Wally, Megan y Conner, Kaldur y Rocket) el cual esta en progreso, pero para que ese se ''entendiera un poco mejor'' se me ocurrio hacer este de Zatanna y Robin en lo que se podria llamar su primera cita... { disfruten y si tienen criticas, ideas o simplemente les gusto no duden en dejar Review n-n }

* * *

Monte justicia 10:00 pm

Zatanna estaba sentada sola en el sofá de la sala con su pijama, un polerón violeta que decía ''Forget forever'' y unos pantalones de pijama blancos, pasaba de canal en canal buscando algo que le gustara pero nada, cuando estaba a punto de rendirse e irse a dormir uno de los sonidos que más le gusta oír sonó

-Reconocido Robin B01-

-¡Hey!

-Hola

-¿tan sola?

-al parecer ahora no tanto – le sonrió - ¿se podría saber qué haces por aquí a estas horas chico maravilla?

-Estaba algo aburrido en casa y le pregunte a batman si podía venir a pasar la noche aquí ¿y qué hay de ti?

- ¿de mí? Pues… ¡adivina quien consiguió que sus amigos tuvieran una cita triple! – sonrió muy ampliamente

- adivino, ¿tu? – se rio mientras se sentaba en el sofá del lado

-Qué comes que adivinas robin

- ¿cómo lo hiciste para que Wally y Artemisa salieran juntos con otras dos parejas?

- siempre tengo mis trucos – le giño el ojo

Robin se rio mientras tomaba el control – y tú no fuiste porque…

-porque no tengo cita – cruzo los brazos

-mm… que curioso, pues bueno ahora tienes – le rio

-Buena manera de proponer una primera cita, pero no

- ¿por qué no?

-Porque estoy en pijama y pronto me bajara el sueño, una cita en estas circunstancias no se oye muy divertida – se refregó los ojos

-vamos podemos hacer algo y divertirnos a aquí mismo – Se paró a la cocina, abrió un gabinete y saco una bolsa de frituras y unas gaseosas – podemos comer – se sentó al lado de ella y apago la tv – y también podemos hablar

-okey esto comienza a gustarme – abrió la bolsa de frituras - ¿De qué hablamos?

-Juguemos a las preguntas – le sonrió de una manera especial – yo comienzo

-Oooookey – le dijo inclinando una ceja

- ¿Porqué ''forget forever''?

-oh – zatanna miro su polerón – es por una canción de Selena Gomez – Rio – Zach, mi primo me la envió por mi último cumpleaños

-¿y la canción significa algo para ti? – tomo un sorbo de agua

-además de ser el único regalo que me ha dado en la vida, no mucho, tiene una mancha en la parte de atrás, por eso lo utilizo como pijama – Bostezo – Bueno es mi turno – ¿Tu grupo favorito?

-Facil, ''panic! At the disco''

-¿Hablas en serio? También amo ese grupo, mi canción favorita es Mercenary

-wow, debo decir que tienes un buen gusto musical, pero más creo que me gustaría saber como es tu gusto con los chicos, ya sabe que te gusta de ellos y etcétera

-Eres un poco obvio ¿no crees? Pero creo que lo que más me gusta de un chico es cuando me hace sentir segura…

-¿Y crees que yo cumpla con eso?

-¿te soy honesta? Últimamente te has vuelto muy bueno en hacerme sentir segura – Zatanna comenzó a jugar con su cabella para ocultar que sentía algo de vergüenza al decirlo – Verdaderamente no sé que te traes con migo, pero me gusta sentir que esas a mi lado…

-Créeme sin importar por lo que pases estaré para animarte, es una promesa – Robin le sonrió pero fue interrumpido por un abrazo de zatanna

-Gracias –sonrió ella

-sigue siendo tu turno de preguntar zee

-mmm… tu… ¿Cómo fue tu primer beso?

-Uuum eso, veras el ser héroe… y con la escuela, no siempre hay tiempo para esas… cosas – se ponía un poco rojo

Zatanna se rio un poco – no te preocupes, conozco gente de 17 que están mucho más lejos de lograr un beso, y a ellos sí que les sobra tiempo

-y ¿Cómo fue el tuyo prinicipessa?

-no sé si prácticamente cuenta como un beso, solo sé que un chico choco sus labios con los míos por un segundo y al otro momento ya me estaban cambiando a una escuela solo para chicas. – Ambos rieron e intentaron sacar al mismo tiempo papas fritas del paquete – son mías – le dijo Zatanna en un intento de tono intimidante

- Buen intento, pero no – tiro de la bolsa para quitarsela

Zatanna levanto una ceja y comenzó a jalar la bolsa más fuerte, Robin la tomo con ambas manos hasta que la bolsa tamaño Jumbo de frituras exploto y quedo comida por todos lados

-Reconocido

Chico Flash B03

Artemisa B07

Rocket B09

Aqualad B02

M'gaan B05

Superboy B04

Los chicos volvieron de su cita triple y lo primero que vieron fue al par de adolecentes llenos de papas fritas por todos lados y riendo muy fuerte

-¿eesta todo bien chicos? – Pregunto Aqualad cuando pasaba con Rocket de la mano

Zatanna abrió los ojos y se puso algo colorada cuando noto que todos ya habían llegado

-¡Mis papitas! – Grito Wally cuando vio como estaba el lugar

-estamos bien – rio robin y saco un papita del cabello de Zatanna

-Hey!

- Tu jalaste la bolsa – dijo levantando las manos en señal de inocencia Zatanna recogió un par de papas fritas del suelo y se las tiro en la cara

~Creo que estamos de acuerdo en algo – le dijo Megan a Artemisa mediante la conexión psiquica

~¿Que deberíamos darles un pequeño empujoncito como ella nos lo dio a nosotras con los chicos con esta cita triple? si pensabas en eso, sí estamos de acuerdo

~Solo míralos han convertido un gran desastre en una situación muy tierna

~ Lo sé, espera tengo una idea

-Bueno Chicos – Artemisa se les acercó y comió una papita que había quedado en el sillón

-¿Cómo ha estado su noche? –

-Mmmm... Tranquila… creo, y la suya – le respondió la pelinegra golpeando con el codo a la rubia

-Muy agradable…- se pauso un poco y susurro al oído de su amiga – Gracias

-no hay de que – le respondió – ¿Kaldur y Rocket? ¿dónde están?

-Buena pregunta – dijo Wally mientras recogía la comida del piso

- Wow creo que ya me las puedo dar de cupido – Se rio ella misma

-Hablando de cupido y de cosas románticas y todo – interrumpió Megan - ¿Qué hay de la primera cita?

-¿de qué hablas? Esta ya debe ser tu quinta o sexta cita con Conner

-Septima –Interrumpió desde la cocina Conner – pero todos sabemos a qué se refiere Megan

- Amigo – Wally golpeo con el codo a Robin

- ¿Primera cita? Pff creo que ese ya es asunto resuelto ¿no principessa? – la miro directo a los ojos

Zatanna rio – Realmente, sí, por cierto rob es tu turno

Wally, Artemisa y Conner estaban algo confundidos, pero Señorita marciana solo sonreía al ver lo tierno que lucían al ''afirmar'' que ya habían tenido una cita

-¿Di solito si baciano i ragazzi dopo il flirt con i capelli?-

-Mi dispiace ragazzo meraviglia Io non bacio nessuno prima della seconda data –

~¿No son lindos? Juntos – Dijo megan mediante la conexión mental

~sí, es en realidad es bastante lindo cuando se coquetean… deberías tomar apuntes wally – Respondio Artemisa

~¡Hey! Yo puedo ser muy romántico si me lo propongo. De todas maneras, ¿creen que hablen en italiano para que no sépanos lo que se dicen? – Penso Wally mientras tenía la boca llenas de papitas

~Saben que de todas maneras puedo traducirlos – Megan

~¿Y qué dice? – Pregunto Conner

~Que posiblemente ya tengamos otros novios oficiales para la próxima semana

-Bueno Chicos espero que su conversación mental haya sido agradable

- Tus sabias que estábamos… - Conner fue interrumpido

-Son algo obvios – Rio – Bueno ya son pasadas las doce de las noches y…

-¿Y como tal cenicienta, te despides?

- Más bien me despido como tal chica que mañana tiene examen de Ciencias y no ha estudiado nada

Robin rio y la vio caminar por el pasillo pero cuando Zatanna estaba en la mitad del recorido paro, se dio la vueta, y dijo

-Yo no coqueteo con el cabello señor ''me gusta coquetear cambiando las palabras''

Y siguió con su camino

Wally no pudo evitar reírse de su amigo y decirle ''perro''

-Riete todo lo que quieras Wallace pero yo ahora me siento el completo astre, ya sabes, lo opuesto a desastre - Sonrio

- ¿Y ya sabes a donde llevaras a tu ''principessa'' para la próxima cita?

- Eso también está resuelto amigo – ambos chocaron puños.

* * *

¿Que les parecio? :) si hay algo que no logras captar completamente como por que se Robin muchas veces se dirije a Zatanna como ''Principessa'' o por que hablan en Italiano lee mi Fic anterior ''principessa'' n-n

Saludos y por favor, su opinion es importante para mi! Dejen review n-n


End file.
